


Серебряные пуговицы и сияющие ботинки

by shirazzz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Uniform Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirazzz/pseuds/shirazzz
Summary: Один лишь взгляд на него в аврорской форме – и я готов упасть на колени.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silver Buttons and Shiny Boots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411963) by [Brief_and_Dreamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brief_and_Dreamy/pseuds/Brief_and_Dreamy). 



> Бета: Маграт  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено

Едва только Гарри появляется в дверях – и я пропал.

Он вернулся с работы. Весь такой безупречный, аврор при исполнении, затянут в толстое сукно, отделанное кожей и серебром. Я искоса наблюдаю за ним; рассматриваю с ног до головы.

Один лишь взгляд на него в аврорской форме – и я готов упасть на колени. Он уже не просто Гарри: взъерошенные волосы, очки и кривая ухмылка; простой, порывистый, _мой_. Сейчас он – _Гарри Поттер, Главный Аврор_. Непререкаемый авторитет, контролируемый хаос, сила гребаной стихии. Я облизываю губы.

Темно-красная ткань резко контрастирует с его светлой кожей и иссиня-черными волосами. От этого цвет глаз кажется завораживающим и пугающим, словно зеленое сияние на конце волшебной палочки. Грудь прочеркнута маленькой четкой линией пуговиц, серебряных и блестящих, каждая из которых увенчана филигранными буквами _М.С.П. – Магические Силы Правопорядка_. Я знаю, как эти пуговицы прохладны в моих пальцах, и как они неподатливы. Особенно когда стоишь перед Гарри на коленях и тянешься вверх, чтобы до них добраться. Временами он теряет терпение и применяет магию. Как-то раз я откусил их одну за другой и выплюнул прямо в его яростное лицо.

В животе сжимается от предвкушения.

Гарри швыряет ключи на стол и начинает рассказывать, как прошел день. Нотт внедрил несколько новых процедур, которые прибавили ему бумажной работы, трое из его авроров на больничном, в последнем деле он не продвинулся ни на шаг… Притворяюсь, что слушаю. На самом же деле я внимательно наблюдаю, как он расправляет плечи и поворачивает шею. Слежу за пальцами, зарывающимися в волосы. Смотрю, как ткань его плаща шевелится, покачивается волнами возле сияющих черных ботинок – высоких, почти до колена. Гарри идет к вешалке. Клац, клац, клац – ботинки громко стучат по деревянному полу.

Он собирается переодеться. Я не вполне готов к такому повороту.

Рывком останавливаю его, прежде чем Гарри успевает расстегнуть мантию. Он застывает.

Я задерживаю дыхание. Мои щеки горят, и Гарри замолкает.

Мы встречаемся глазами. Все напряжение на его лице мгновенно тает, и он усмехается. Гарри…

Я делаю шаг назад.  
Его усмешка исчезает, а глаза сужаются:  
– Что ты задумал, Малфой?  
Это движение языка, когда Поттер произносит мою фамилию, – словно облизывает член: _Мал-фой_. У меня перехватывает дух, но я вскидываю голову и ухмыляюсь. Гарри смотрит на мои губы, и его щеки заливает румянец, который не идет к темно-красному сукну.

Он стоит прямо и свободно: рот сжат в тонкую линию, расставленные ноги уверенно упираются в пол. Взгляд прикован ко мне, пронзительный и разоблачающий.

– Ничего, аврор Поттер. Совершенно ничего, – опускаю подбородок и гляжу сквозь ресницы. Его румянец становится ярче. Гарри придвигается ближе. Я отступаю.

– Ты что-то замышляешь. У тебя это на лице написано.

Откидываю с глаз челку и скрещиваю руки на груди:  
– Могу заверить, Поттер, что я … – ухмыляюсь еще шире, – невинен как младенец.

Медленным скользящим движением Гарри достает волшебную палочку. Я замираю на месте, следя глазами, как он поднимает ее и направляет мне прямо в горло. Мне кажется, он видит, как бьется мой пульс; не удивлюсь, если он целится в эту зримую точку бешено несущейся крови.

– _Невинен?_ – Гарри кривит губы. – Малфой. Да ты родился подлецом. 

Палочка движется. Ее кончик щекочет ключицу, потом скользит выше. Я дрожу и выгибаю шею, когда она утыкается в податливое место под челюстью.

От этой точки разбегается жаркая дрожь – вниз, по шее и груди. Я в его власти. Что ж, я всегда в его власти. Но осознание того, что я беспомощен на самом острие всей этой силы превращает мои колени в желе. Пячусь назад. Он наступает. Упираюсь спиной в стол. Я в ловушке.

Гарри тяжело дышит. Пристально смотрит на меня, и мы прикипаем друг к другу взглядами. В какой-то момент его губы вздрагивают, а глаза весело прищуриваются, но потом на лице отражается лишь свирепый голод.

– Хватит, Малфой! Я поймал тебя. Ты реально попался, – Гарри приближается вплотную. Даже через все слои аврорской формы я чувствую, как он возбужден. Тихий стон вырывается из моего горла, и я вцепляюсь в стоящий позади стол, перемещая собственный ноющий член поближе к поттеровскому бедру.

– Оо, аврор Поттер. Я вижу… – перевожу дыхание, – вижу, от вас ничего не скроешь. Я чертовски виновен. И так же развратен. И что вы собираетесь с этим делать?

– Я дам тебе выбор, – говорит Гарри. Ощущаю его дыхание на своих губах. Чувствую запах пота – неодолимое пьянящее тепло, которое я узн _а_ ю всегда и которое кружит голову не хуже любовного зелья. – Азкабан или…

Заставляю себя сконцентрироваться. Красота его глаз – таких близких – поглощает меня. Я не вижу больше ничего.  
– Или что? – шепчу в ответ.

– Или ты можешь постараться и убедить меня проявить немного милосердия.

– Что ж. Конечно, я не хочу в Азкабан. Это мерзкое место. Там полно преступников.

– Красавчик вроде тебя там и ночи не протянет.

– Я знаю, – снова облизываю губы. – Тогда пощадите. Пожалуйста. Спасите меня, аврор Поттер.

На его лице расплывается широкая ухмылка, и Гарри, смеясь, опускает палочку. Когда он заставляет себя снова вернуться в образ, мое сердце бьется сильнее, переполняя грудь. Я не могу лишиться этого. Ни за что.

– Раздевайся, – командует Гарри, –¬ хочу убедиться, что у тебя нет при себе контрабанды.

Широко открываю глаза, будто я шокирован.

– Давай, Малфой! – рычит Поттер.

Таращусь на него, а потом медленно прикусываю нижнюю губу.

– Если вы настаиваете, – наконец говорю я и начинаю расстегивать мантию. Когда дело сделано, позволяю одежде упасть на пол. Гарри скользит взглядом вниз по груди и останавливается на туго натянутых трусах. Он больше не улыбается.

Подцепляю большими пальцами пояс шелкового белья… и замираю.

– Снимай все, – рявкает он. Его лоб усыпан каплями пота. С раздраженным фырканьем Гарри стаскивает с себя плащ и отшвыривает в сторону.

– Это что, стандартная аврорская процедура, Поттер? Вы принуждаете к ней всех, кого собираетесь отпустить?  
– Разумеется, нет, – он теряет терпение. Мой пульс колотится в безумном ритме. – Только самые грязные, мерзкие и отвратительные типы удостаиваются такой проверки. – Он указывает палочкой на мой пах. – Живо снимай, пока я не взялся за дело сам!

Я покорно склоняю голову и стягиваю трусы. Освобожденный член вздрагивает. Гарри глухо стонет. Готово. Теперь я голый. А он все еще непреклонен и затянут в свои аврорские одежды.

– Пощадите, – говорю я и, в конце концов, опускаюсь на колени. 

– Твою мать, Драко, – шепчет Гарри и запускает пальцы в мои волосы. – А ты его заслуживаешь? – снова повышает он голос.

– Нет, сэр. Я подонок. Как вы и сказали. Но я не совсем плохой.

– Неужели?

– Да. Взамен на свою свободу я доставлю вам удовольствие. Сделаю так, что вы захотите оставить меня при себе. Захотите, чтобы я не уходил. – Улыбаюсь той самой улыбкой, которая неизменно помогала выпросить у матери вторую порцию десерта.

– Тогда приступай, – глаза у него горят. 

Я не медлю. Распахиваю полы его мантии и добираюсь до брюк, чтобы расстегнуть ширинку. Как только я достаю член, Гарри тверже упирается ногами в пол. Закрываю глаза и вдыхаю. Мерлин, этот запах! Сердце колотится от ощущения горячего и живого в моей ладони. Я придвигаюсь и беру член в рот, и Гарри напрягается всем телом. Я посасываю и скольжу. Осторожно касаюсь мошонки и чувствую, как Поттер дрожит.

– Смотри-ка, – говорю я, обводя языком вокруг головки и подчеркивая «С». Гарри стонет и подается вперед. Я принимаю его, заглатываю, сжимаю задницу, вдавливая пальцы сквозь мягкую, прочную ткань.

– Боже! – задыхается он. – Ах ты шлюшка! Думаешь, это тебя спасет? 

Смеюсь, едва не подавившись:

– Ага. Уверен, что да.

Гарри фыркает и отвешивает мне подзатыльник.

– Иди сюда, – сдавленно произносит он и тянет меня вверх. С влажным звуком выпускаю изо рта член и смотрю на Гарри. Он покраснел, глаза блестят, губы искусаны. Поттер наматывает на руку мои волосы и жестко дергает:

– Поднимайся! – Голос низкий и резкий, ему невозможно не подчиниться. Я встаю так грациозно, как только могу, и вот он уже притискивает меня к столу и проводит ногтями вниз по спине. В ответ выгибаюсь дугой и содрогаюсь от сладкого и острого жжения. Добравшись до моей задницы, он вталкивает пальцы. Двигаюсь ему навстречу, изнемогая, и забрасываю ногу, чтобы обхватить его бедро. Гарри нависает надо мной, целует жестко и влажно, дышит неровно и горячо. Я насаживаюсь снова и снова, не в силах остановиться. Трение формы – холодных пуговиц и грубой ткани – о член заставляет меня скулить. Его пальцы проникают еще глубже, и теперь он не целует, а кусает – сначала губы, затем подбородок, потом ниже, чувствительное место на шее за ухом.

Еще плотнее обхватываю его. Вторая нога начинает подгибаться и слабеть.

– Давай, – шепчет Гарри. – Вниз. Я тебя трахну. Сейчас, Драко.

Я хнычу и позволяю колену согнуться. Поттер не дает мне упасть, крепко удерживая, и мы медленно опускаемся на пол.

Гарри до сих пор в брюках, только ширинка расстегнута. Несколько секунд он яростно движется на мне, вдавливаясь между бедер, негромко и возбужденно постанывая. Эти гребаные брюки трутся о мою кожу так, что обжигают, но я задираю ноги, обхватывая его поясницу, погружаясь в марево боли, желания и трения.

Внезапно Гарри замирает и судорожно втягивает воздух, зажмурившись. Его твердый и влажный член касается моего живота. Гарри открывает глаза и смотрит на меня – взгляд затуманен похотью. От этого зрелища мой член подпрыгивает, а зад сжимается.

– Я тебя выебу, – говорит Гарри.

– Сильно, – отвечаю, выгибаясь, – так сильно, как сможешь. Задай мне жару.

Мы вместе стягиваем с него брюки и трусы, наши пальцы неуклюже и неловко путаются, пока в конце концов тряпки не оказываются в районе колен.

– Драко, – повторяет Гарри. Я улыбаюсь. Головка моего члена прохладна от выступившей влаги, и жажда ощутить Гарри внутри просто невыносима: как будто от этого зависит мой следующий вздох.

Он откуда-то добывает смазку – наколдовывает, достает из кармана, материализует из воздуха – я не знаю и знать не хочу. Меня волнуют лишь его пальцы, гладкие и твердые. Вот они вдавливаются в меня: один, спустя мгновение – два; кончики, затем фаланги. Он трахает меня пальцами; рука грубо толкается внутрь, и когда Гарри касается той самой точки, я вскрикиваю.

Он собирается затрахать меня, разорвать на части.

Гарри устраивается удобней и опирается на руку. Снова смотрю на него. Он сосредоточен на моем лице и, несмотря на влажные от пота волосы и раскрасневшиеся щеки, все еще выглядит жестоким и непреклонным в своей аврорской форме. Как будто охотится за темным волшебником, а не пялит его до блаженного забытья.

Гарри внимательно следит за мной, втискиваясь внутрь. Я теряю контроль над своим лицом. Гримасничаю, тяжело дышу, раздувая ноздри; обнимаю коленями его талию, принимая член. Жар и наслаждение волнами расходятся по бедрам, по животу и груди. Если он коснется меня прямо сейчас, я кончу. Задерживаю дыхание.

Он во мне по самые яйца. Глухо стонет, уткнувшись в изгиб шеи и плеча, а потом кусает. Я поскуливаю и дергаю бедрами. И тогда Гарри начинает меня трахать.

Он не особо церемонится. Вбивается, возит меня по полу. Я уже на грани и знаю, что долго не продержусь. Каждый новый толчок сводит с ума. Это так здорово, это просто охренительно, и я не хочу кончать раньше Гарри, но он входит под идеальным углом. Задираю колени еще выше и обхватываю его, вопя и умоляя: «Пожалуйста, Гарри! Блядь! Да!»

Он яростно и возбужденно вскрикивает, стискивает мой член и толкается в последний раз, а потом замирает и кончает: рот открыт, спина и плечи дрожат. Это зрелище становится последней каплей; со стоном впиваюсь ногтями в его бедра и липко, горячо изливаюсь ему на грудь и свой живот. 

Гарри в изнеможении обрушивается и придавливает меня.

– Драко, твою ж мать! – выдыхает он.

– Ты сам виноват, – я вылизываю влажное от пота плечо и покрываю поцелуями шею. – Сам же настаивал, чтоб я дождался, пока ты явишься домой переодеться. Знаешь ведь, что делает со мной эта униформа.

Я чувствую, как Гарри улыбается. Он приподнимается, опираясь на руки. Форма вся в пятнах, влажная и мятая. Одна из пуговиц висит на нитке. Я ухмыляюсь. Он нагибается и прикусывает мою нижнюю губу. Затем встает и уходит, выпутываясь из липких одежд. Расшнуровывает ботинки и отшвыривает их, следом летят трусы, носки и брюки.

Потом Гарри возвращается и обнимает меня. Я устраиваюсь поудобнее, кожей ощущая прохладу пола в прихожей. Мы целуемся – теперь медленнее, нежнее.

Униформа мятой грудой валяется в стороне. Гарри абсолютно голый.

А я все еще полностью и безнадежно пропал.


End file.
